


Daddy

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: the House of Wayne-El [8]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Crack Somewhat, Dinner, He Tries I Guess?, Luther Is Sort Of A Doting Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:["Daddy, would you pass me the salt?"][DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	1. Chapter 1

Lex thought dinner was going well, even if it was quiet and he'd been glaring at the young man sitting directly across from him, Conner to his left. This was the young man his son brought home, not as a friend but as a  _boyfriend_.

See, Lex knew he was overreacting, anyone would've been over the moon about their child bringing home someone as successful and as intelligent as _Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne_. But Lex was not just anyone, he was Lex Luthor for god's sake, successful and intelligent enough to be on par (so he believed). 

Besides, no one would really be good enough for Conner, who was the perfect genetic combination of him and Clark Kent, also known as Superman and once good childhood friend. Conner was a superhero, and Lex couldn't blame his son for taking after his  _other_ father for that. The older man knew it was Conner's kindness that even allowed Lex to remain in his life all these years, another thing Lex bregrudingly attributed to Clark. 

It seemed that Drake know of Conner's alterego (though it really shouldn't be that hard, seeing that Conner only wears a plain black shirt and a pair of fake glasses for a disguise, once more attribute to Clark unfortunately). 

"So how are your classes, Kon?" Drake asked, breaking the silence. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I've been so busy these days, I promise I'll make it up to you soon."

Apprently, Drake himself had skipped over college with three masters, already in one of the highest positions in Wayne Enterprise. The young man was one of Gotham's most eligible and successful bachelors, right next to his adoptive father. 

"That's fine, babe," Conner replied with a smile. "Classes are going great. I'm the top of my classes, and my professors are advising me to go on for a doctorate."

Lex nodded in approval; of course, his son would be intelligent. Conner got  _that_  from him. "And will you, Conner?" the billionaire asked, taking a sip of wine.

He didn't keep up with Conner's life all too much, but he wasn't entirely negligent. He knew what he needed to know, and smaller details can wait as he planned Conner's other father's demise. 

"Maybe," Conner replied, cutting his steak and chewing on a piece. "I don't think I need it, but my professors said I would do a lot for the STEM field. I'm only really attending university to get a better understanding of Earth life. Clark and Mister Wayne say I should do it too."

"I think so too," Drake commented. "A doctorate would let have pretty much any job you'd want."

"Though a job is unnecessary to have," Lex said, huffing just a little. "You can work at Luthor Corporation anytime you like, Conner. You'll be fine the rest of your life despite it."

"Thanks, I think?" Conner said, laughing a little. "But I can do things on my own, you know. I live on a farm, remember?"

"No matter how sentimental Smallville can be, Connor, there are always bigger, better places to be."

"Yes, but do they have Ma and Pa?"

"You can ask them to move with you. I'll handle the arrangement."

"No way, Lex. They'll never move off the farm, and you know it." Conner smiled at the thought of his grandparents, the kindly but firm old couple who once considered Lex their son's friend. 

"It'd be nice to have mulitiple housing though," Drake suggested, a compromise. "You can still live on the farm but have a place to stay in locations you like to go to. There's Wayne Manor for one. Maybe you should have one near campus, I can help you find one."

"I'll buy it for you," Lex stated, huffing again. The older man didn't like Drake before, but who did the younger think he was, coming under Lex's roof and trying to provide for his only son? Was Drake trying to show off? 

Lex wanted Drake out of his home, but Conner would go with him. 

"No, I think here and the Manor are enough," Conner thankfully said. "I can get back from anywhere anytime." 

The half-Kryptonian shook his head, probably guessing what Lex was thinking. Both of his fathers can be very stubborn when they want to. 

Conner put down his knife and pointed across the table, where both Lex and Drake could easily reach, and said, "Daddy, can you pass the salt?" 

For a millisecond, Lex paused because Conner rarely called him any connotation relating to being a father. He didn't even do it for Clark, who he spent relatively more time with, but never had Conner called him that childish form of father before.

However, Lex supposed he could overlook this. He read somewhere before that children, young or not, switch between terms sometimes, and maybe Conner was trying this one out, though it was usually daughters who use that term. 

Well, the moment passed quickly in an instant, and Lex was reaching over for the salt as his son requested, seeing another hand that didn't belong to him doing the same . . . 

The entire room stopped, a deadly silence rising like cold air as realization hit Lex hard with the horrified expression on Drake's face when he looked up, both their hands on the salt. Drake's eyes were wide, his jaw clenched tightly with tension. 

"I can explain," Drake said too fast to be confident, eyes darting over to Conner. 

Lex followed with a sharp turn of his head, frowning angrily. 

Conner himself wasn't looking too good, face flushed in embarrassment and looking ready to cry. Instead, he took a deep breath and slowly said, "Da— Dad. It's not— We, ah,  _oh my gods_." He whispered that last part, beginning to panic. "We have to go!"

Without warning, his son grabbed Drake by the arm and shot out of the door, Lex shouting, "You come back here, young man! I'm telling you father!"

Running out the door like the end of the world was behind him, Conner didn't even register Lex's voice, face red beyond compare, and once he found an open window, he jumped out and leaped far, far away, carrying Drake in his arms. 

Lex's anger simmered into bitter hatred, and Drake had been an enemy of his own standing ever since. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS HOUSE WE **STAN** BOTTOM KON **_AND_** TOP TIM.
> 
> Thank you for coming to my TedTalk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conner, baby, I'm so sorry, but oh my gods, this is too funny! XD

When Clark picked up his phone to Lex's caller ID, he didn't expect his former best friend to go on a tirade, angry about something about Kon and how he disapproved of Kon 's boyfriend. 

"Lex, slow down," the journalist said, shaking his head. "There's nothing wrong with Tim, he's a sweet kid."

 _"He's playing us both as fools, Kent,"_ Lex replied.  _"I don't approve. Tell Conner he needs to break up with that boy."_

Clark sighed. "I'm  _not_ doing that, Lex. Kon can make his own choices, and  _I_ approve. How about you tell what what happened and I'll talk to Kon later. I'm having dinner at the farm tonight."

_"A mockery! And I blame Wayne for this."_

"And what  does Bruce have to do with this?

_"Drake takes too much after him with that Playboy attitude. Conner should be with someone much more sensible. Tell Conner that their relationship is **over**."_

Lex hung up without a goodbye, and Clark just shrugged this off. He'll deal with it later after a good dinner, and probably get back to Lex afterwards. 

.

.

.

Dinner was good, as it always was, with good company under a good roof. Clark was still not sure what Kon did, but he got on that right when he volunteered to wash the dishes and Kon wanted to help too. Ma and Pa went into the living room for a little TV. 

"So, Kon," the journalist asked slowly, handing his clone a dish, "Lex called me."

Kon's eyes widened, the young man frozen in the spot as his face flushed deep red, and he stuttered, "Th— It was an— We really—  Tim—"

Clark held up a hand. "Calm down, Kon. Just explain to me why Lex hates Tim and maybe we can solve this issue. You can already guess that he doesn't like Tim, right?" 

"N— Yes. It wasn't Tim's fault. I accidentally . . ."

Kon's face was such a disaster, lips pursed shamefully and eyes casted down. It was the expression of someone caught with their hands down their pants. 

"Let's finished these, and we'll talk outside, okay?" 

The young man nodded silently, drying off the dish he nearly dropped. 

Moments later, they stepped out onto the porch, one light above their heads in a field of night. Clark sat down on the steps, and Kon remained standing, staring out so that he didn't have to look at Clark.

"So," the older man began, "what happened?" 

Kon groaned none too pleasantly, covering his face with his hands, and he muttered something Clark could make out with his hearing, something that made the journalist nearly burst out in laughter but resisted because  _oh Rao._

"I'm sorry, would you say that again?" Clark asked, feeling warm in the face. 

Kon peeked at through his fingers to glare at his genetic donor. "I said, _'Daddy, please pass the salt,'_ and they both reached out for it."

Clark couldn't restrain himself any longer, and he let out a loud laugh, feeling a bit bad for taking joy at his younger's dispair. Kon kicked him at his thigh in frustration. 

"Stop laughing! I can't look Lex in the face for the next hundred years!" Kon demanded. 

"Okay, okay!" Clark replied, chuckling a little longer as he grabbed Kon by the leg to make him stop and to pat it in comfort. "I'll make it up to you, I'll tell you a couple stories about Lex when we were younger, embarrassing ones. I'm sure the both of you will get over the incident soon, though I'm not sure Lex would dislike Tim any less."

Kon shrugged. "I guess so."

Clark patted the empty space beside him, and the half-Kryptonian sat down, an arm placed over his shoulder to be closer.

"Well, I like Tim," the older man said, "and I'm glad you're with him. I really hope you're happy, and you can always bring him to the farm. Ma and Pa love him, that's for sure." 

Kon smiled for the first time since this whole thing was brought up. "Thanks, Clark," he replied. "And I guess this whole thing is kinda funny, though you're a bit of a jerk to laugh anyway."

"Well, I'm also laughing at myself, just a bit."

"What do you mean?" 

Clark grinned, chuckling some more with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Well, sometimes, I call Bruce Daddy too."

That was when the night ended as Kon quickly jumped away, shouting as he covered his ears in denial, _**Rao!**_

Clark once again burst into laughter. 

.

.

.

"Tim."

"Bruce."

"Luthor called."

"Personally? Never knew you two were so close."

"We're not, but he was . . . concerned. Angry, really."

"Was this about dinner?"

"It's about a lot of things apprently. You, Conner, Clark, me."

"That's really not much."

"Enough for Luthor to lecture me about our behavior."

"Oh. Did we do something wrong?" 

". . . Don't play coy, Tim. Clark was bad enough. You're enjoying this too much."

"Not as much as you think. Probably. It's less than anything Luthor deserves."

"Alfred wouldn't approve."

"And that's why we'll never tell him." 

". . . ."

". . . ."

"Behave yourself."

"Mhmm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim's going to be a mean son-in-law, lol, and he's going to enjoy it. ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please support me and check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09) and [my Carrd](https://kappachyun.carrd.co)!


End file.
